We'll find him
by Caelia93
Summary: Sam desaparece y Daryl y Carol van a buscarle. La búsqueda les lleva a un íntimo momento que ambos sabían que llegaría tarde o temprano y que ambos deseaban.


" **We'll find him"**

Daryl y Carol iban en la moto rumbo sur. A toda máquina, a tanta velocidad que Carol tenía que agarrarse a él para no caerse de la moto, mientras que luchaba por contener las lá sabía que debían encontrarle, que sino lo hacían perdería a Carol para siempre, que ella no sería capaz de superar algo así.

Sammy había escapado tras ver como un lobo asesinaba a su madre, Carol salió corriendo detrás de él y nadie tuvo el corazón de pararla. ¿Quién iba a detenerla, sabiendo que sería el final de ella si ese niño moría?. Así que el la siguió, para ayudarla, para salvar a Sam, a ella, y a él.

Después de casi todo el día buscandole, noche y mañana, se estaba quedando sin gasolina. Así que paró al lado de unos coches, a ver cual tenía gasolina. Bajó de la moto sin mirarla, no quería ver su mirada rota, no quería ver su mirada de " Otra vez no, por favor". Sabía que era un cobarde, que debería estar abrazandola, ser el hombre de honor que ella le dijo una vez que él era. Pero no.

De pronto ella hizo la gilipollez más grande del mundo.

Empezó a gritar el nombre de Sam a diestro y siniestro, atrayendo a los caminantes y sabe dios a quien más.

¿Se puede saber que cojones haces? Cállate- le gritó él.

Cállate tú, joder- le gritó ella

¿Es que has perdido la jodida cabeza mujer?

¿Tú que crees Daryl ? ¿Crees que puedo estar bien después de haber perdido a tres niños y ahora a otro más? ¿Después de lo que te conté de Lizzie como coño quieres que esté cuerda?

Joder. Ya ves tu si se acordaba de lo de Lizzie. Todavía recuerda los llantos de ella mientras la abrazaba, semanas después de llegar a Alexandria, mientras ella le confesaba su mayor secreto y pecado.

Vamos a encontrar a Sam, así que callate de una puta vez- le dijo él, suficientemente cabreado con ella como para hablarle mal. No le hablaba mal desde la granja y sabía que luego se arrepentiría.

No me mientas, Daryl Dixon. No te atrevas a mentirme a la cara. Tú no- le dijo ella enrabietada pero a la vez suplicandole

¿Y qué mierda quieres que te diga? ¿Qué posiblemente esté tan muerto como tu hija?

Joder. Maldito cabrón.

Vió como Carol se echaba para atrás como si la hubiera abofeteado en la cara. Maldita sea, hubiera sido mejor abofetearla que decirle eso. Vió como ella se apartaba de él mirandole con dolor y decepción y se sentaba en la moto esperandole. Él no sabía que decirle, no sabía como pedirle perdón.. Así que se sentó mientras notaba como ella se alejaba de él todo lo que podía en la moto.

…...

Pararon a pasar la noche a una cabaña abandonada, en la que como no, encontraron el cadaver de una madre y de su niña. Joder. ¿En serio?

Carol seguía ignorandole y empezaba a comprender que quizás no estuviera cabreada con él, no sólo con él, sino con ella misma por haber perdido a tantos niños. Sabía lo que ella pensaba igual que ella siempre sabía lo que pensaba él. Era su conexión.

Daryl encendió la chimenea y se sentó delante, mirando al fuego, pensando en lo que ella le había dicho en Atlanta, que se había consumido... Él sabía que no era verdad, que en el fondo seguía siendo la misma Carol que cantaba nanas a la pequeña Judith.. nunca la dejaría consumirse..

Notaba como ella le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, notaba como pensaba desde ahí, y también notaba esa jodida tensión que había entre los dos desde Terminus. Esas malditas ganas de hacerle el amor hasta que olvidarla todo lo perdido, esas malditas ganas que había notado en la mirada de ella varias veces..

Se levantó mirandola, ella bajó la mirada, así que en cuanto llegó a su lado cogió su barbilla y la obligó a podría perder eternamente en esos ojos.

Lo siento..- gruñó por lo debajo, tan bajito que no sabía como ella le entendió.

Ella solo asintió, sus ojos encharchados en lágrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Habría jurado en ese momento que nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Se colocó enfrente de ella, pegándose a ella tanto como podía, de tal forma que sus pechos chocaban. Notaba la respiración agitada de ella mientras los dos se miraban, respirando el mismo aire.

Dime que no somos ceniza- le suplicó ella

No somos ceniza- dijo bajando a su cuello, perdiéndose en su aroma

Dime que podemos salvar a alguien más- le volvió a suplicar ella

Vamos a salvar a más gente, vamos a salvarle- dijo besando su cuello, perdiéndose en su sabor

Dime que nunca dejarás que me consuma..- gimió ella

Nunca- y la besó.

La besó con pasión y con amor, apretandose con ella, solo separandose de ella para mirarla a los ojos y volver a besarla.

¿sabes que soy tuya verdad ?- le dijo ella besando su cuello

Y tú sabes que yo te pertenezco al igual que tu a mí- le susurró mientras la cogía en brazos sin dejar de besarla.

La tumbó en el suelo al lado de la chimenea, tratandola con delicadeza como si fuera de porcelana, como sino fuera esa guerrera que había salvado toda Alexandria. Le quitó la blusa que llevaba encima y los pantalones esos, había vuelto a vestir como antes, como a él le gustaba. Se apartó para quitarse su ropa, quedando los dos en sólo ropa interior.

Se quedó parado mirandola, en su ropa interior blanca, tan hermosa y sexy que podría pasar el resto de la eternidad mirándola. Vió en los ojos de ella el mismo deseo que él sentía

Y de prontó vió como se reía.

¿Quieres echar un polvo? - le dijo ella. Ella y esas jodidas bromas . Esas bromas que tanto le gustaban

Bajó a su boca y la besó, y bajó a su cuello, sus hombros, su escote. Le quitó el sujetador y empezó a besar esos pechos que tan loco le habían vuelto siempre, ocultos debajo de una blusa y ahora, le volverían más loco...Bajó por su vientre y notó como ella le detenía.

Te necesito ahora..

Le retiró la ropa interior a ella y a él. Y se colocó encima de ella y mirandola en los ojos mientras sujetaba sus dos brazos, entrelazando sus manos con ella, entró en ella.

Y perdiendose en el placer de su encuentro, pensó en que cada momento les había llevado a ésto.

Con su primer gemido, recordó su sonrisa cuando le dió aquella cherokee rose. Con el segundo, como ella de impedía alejarse del grupo tras Sophia. Con los demás gemidos, recordó cada risa y lágrima compartida con ella. Con cada embestida, se perdía en su belleza.

Mírame cariño...- le dijo a ella mientras se perdía en esos ojos azules.

Los dos empezaron a besarse, ella gemía en su boca y él gruñía en la de ella. Vió como ella apartaba su boca, gritando de placer echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras llegaba al clímax. Él mordía su cuello mientras llegaba al suyo. Jurando que cada vez que pudiera volvería a hacerl gritar de placer como ahora.

…...

Dime que lo encontraremos- le susurraba ella mientras acariciaba su pelo

Lo haremos

Los dos estaban tumbados de lado, mirandose, ella solo llevaba su blusa semiabierta. Y Daryl se perdía en ella

Dime que nunca me dejarás- dijo ella

Nunca- y la volvía a besar.

Quizás al amanecer todo se fuera al garete. Quizás encontrarían a Sam. O quizás morirían en ello.

Pero lo único que sabía es que solo importaba el momento, solo importaba hacerle el amor a ella, al maldito ángel que la vida y el apocalipsis le habían mandado.

A su mejor amiga.

A Carol.


End file.
